Orphans
by Janie Lupin
Summary: AUootp:War breeds orphans. Orphans of home hearth and love. the children of the Marauders are no exception.READ AUTHORS NOTE ON CH.1!
1. Christmas Eve

**__**

Orphans 

Ch.1 Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling. Lyrics courtesy of Loreena McKinnet 

__

AN: I was working on ch.3 when I realized that this story wouldn't work if I started things in sixth year, so it has to be an AU ootp. Ch.1 is the same, but I had to change ch.2 a bit.

The dpt. Of mysteries scene won't be for a while so I'll let yall vote: does Sirius Live or die?

__

I walk the streets of Dublin town 

It's 1842

Its snowing on this Christmas Eve

Think I'll beg another bob or two

I'll huddle in this doorway here

Til someone comes along

If the lamplighter comes real soon

Maybe I'll go home with him

Anne drew her ragged coat closer to her slender form. The Ministry had sent her yet another letter about how they were coming to snap her wand for underage magic. They had to find her fist, one good thing about being homeless; one could pick up and leave at any given moment. Some people had loads of valuables that they could not bear to part with, not her. All she needed in life was her old army coat, knapsack full of old schoolbooks, and her wand. She had hoarded precious Galleons and bought her wand honestly, the books she got from the dumpster behind Flourish and Botts when the bookstore deemed the books to old to sell. Snow was slowly turning her black hair white. _Best find a place to sleep. People will be going to Christmas Eve mass soon, wouldn't want to remind them that there are people worse off than them now would I? _That_ should do nicely._ She had noticed an old run-down house with a nice deep doorway that should provide her with plenty of protection from the weather. _If I'm lucky the door will be rotted out and I can get in the house._ When she reached the door she could not open it sans magic and she wasn't about to give up a good spot by having to run again. She propped the knapsack up as a pillow and huddled up to go to sleep. She had just dozed when a startled epithet jerked her awake. She turned quickly to face the source of her disturbance it was a tall dark haired man in robes. 

"What in the hell are you doing here?!", he exclaimed.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry sir, I was just looking for a place to sleep, I'll leave I-"

"Leave? I'm afraid not, miss, you chose a bad place to sleep. You'll have to come in with me.", he replied. 

Anne pulled her wand and said, "I didn't want to do this but-"

"Expelliarmus.", he said almost lazily. "Now please come quietly miss, I assure no harm will be done to you if you do." With that he rapped on the door with his wand. In a few moments the door opened.

Anne didn't see how she had a choice so she followed him in. The door was closed quickly behind her. The woman that had opened the door for them efficiently re-bolted and locked the door. When she turned to face them Anne saw that she had a heart shaped face and the pinkest hair she had ever seen. 

The woman frowned and said, "Who's this?"

The man answered, "It seems that our wards are not as infallible as we thought, she was using the doorway as a bed."

"Muggle?", pink hair asked. 

Anne opened her mouth to protest but the man said, "Witch I'm assuming, she pulled a wand on me." The woman nodded and disappeared for a few moments behind a door. She reemerged and motioned for them to follow her. When Anne came out on the other side of the door she was met by a large group of people. A man gestured for her to take a seat at the long wooden table. Clutching her knapsack she complied. 

The man across from her was gaunt and had graying brown hair even though he looked fairly young. He was the first to speak, "You've caused quite a stir breaking through our wards like you did, how did you do it?"

Anne bristled, "I don't have to explain myself to you, I don't know anything about you, not even your names. I was just minding my own business and then _he_ comes up and drags me in here.", she said pointing at her captor. 

"My apologies," he replied courteously, "I'm Remus, we were just wondering how you managed to find this house and get on the property that's all."

Something about this man reassured her, "I'm Anne, I just wanted a place to sleep. It wasn't exactly hard to find the house, a big hulking wreck looks pretty conspicuous between two nice houses. I just walked up, I thought the place was abandoned otherwise I would have kept going."

At this point a tall dark skinned man rose and went into the entrance way. About five minutes later he came back in and said, "The wards are all intact." 

Remus looked confused for a moment then something seemed to click. He asked, "What is your full name, Anne?"

She eyed him for a while and finally said, "Annabelle Madeline Black."

__

Maybe I can find a place to call my home

Maybe I can find a home to call my own

An: Should I continue?

RR


	2. Revelations

**__**

Ch. 2 Revelations

Disclaimer: If you Recognize it its Rowlings if you don't its mine (except for the song)

Elessar: To read is to obey, I'm thinking about it if not here then maybe later I left out line in the song before, I fixed it if your interested. (this will be done mainly from Anne's POV)

The horses on the cobbled stones go by

Think I'll get one one fine day

And ride into country side

And very far away

But now as the daylight disappears

I best find a place to sleep 

Think I'll slip into the bell tower

In the church just down the street

Remus took several deep breaths before continuing, "Do you know what your mother's name was?"

Her face seemed to close up. "Uh-uh. Not telling you until I know a bit more about where I am and why I had to be dragged in here.", she said defiantly.

__

The girl certainly has plenty of spunk, could she be… The other members of the order had agreed to let him handle her. They had said that he would have the best chance at earning her trust. He doubted that but he had been out voted. Choosing his words carefully Remus said, "All I can tell you is that this place is supposed to hidden and we need to find out how you managed t see it."

"Why do you care who me mum was?"

"Sometimes blood-relations can breach even the best set wards unless they've been specifically warded against."

She thought about this for a moment and said, "Katherine Black, I don't know what her middle name was."  
"How old are you?", _everything else fits…_

"How old are _you_?"

"Forty-one.", He replied raising an eyebrow at her unperturbed by her rudeness.

"Sixteen."

~_"You can't tell anyone Remus, especially not Sirius."_

"But Katherine, he'd-"

"He'd be thrilled yes, but he would also smother me. Maybe when things have calmed down a bit."~ Katherine Black has disappeared a month later. Only Remus Lupin had known she was pregnant. A little over a year later her body turned up in a back-street in London two days after Sirius's arrest. Only then did it become public knowledge that Katherine Black had had a little girl. Five years ago the girl had vanished from her orphanage without a trace.

"Why are you living on the streets?", he finally asked as he shook himself out of old memories forcing himself not to look at Sirius.

She eyed him warily and said, "I got sick of the orphanage, I just got tired of being treated like a dangerous freak."

Mrs. Weasley looked horrified, "But why didn't you go to Hogwarts? Surely you got a letter."

"I got a letter all right, just had one small problem; I had no money. The 'helpful' people at the orphanage weren't about to pay for 'Anne the Freak' to learn how to be an even bigger freak. My only living relations wanted nothing to do with me and the ministry wasn't about to pay for a murders daughter to learn magic.", she said this last as if she had been storing it up for ages and finally had someone to rant to.

"How have you managed to practice magic with out the Ministry finding out about it? I can only assume you had a spell in mind earlier.", Snape interjected.

She answered his unspoken question, "I planned to stun you, you would have only been out long enough for me to get out of reach."

"My question still stands, how did you escape the notice of the Ministry?"

"Easy I didn't."

The adults shared a look. Then Mr. Weasley got a look on his face that suggested recent intimate contact with a two by four. "You're the girl the department improper magic use department has been looking for for five years!"

She looked mildly surprised and murmured, "It _has_ been that long hasn't it?," Looking sharply at Mr. Weasley she said in a normal voice, "If I was I certainly wouldn't tell you now would I?"

"No you wouldn't," Remus said bringing the conversation back to its original topic, "you said something about being a murders daughter?"

"Yeah, my dear sweet _daddy_.", she spit the last word as if it were a curse.

"Did they tell you who he was?", Remus asked sure he knew the answer but…

She cocked her head and looked him dead in the eye as she said, "But you know that, don't you Remus? You know and yet you still ask, fine, my father is Sirius Black.," She gave a wry laugh, "Whatever hole he's huddling in now that's who he is. Doesn't even know I exist."

"That explains how you were able to breach the wards, your grandfather set those wards before he died. You've come home Anne.", Remus replied.

"Home?! Ha! I don't have one.", did Remus detect a hint of dejection in her defiant tone? She continued, "What are you going to tell me next? That my dad didn't really kill all those people and is just waiting to find sufficient evidence to clear his name and is going to walk in at any minute to come and make me part of his family?! Don't tell me about home mister there is none for me."

Remus shook his head in amusement, "Your half right, Sirius is innocent, however he happens to be sitting beside you."

Anne mimicked the action, "No way, he-"

"I am though Anne," Sirius interjected, "and I-I hope you'll let me try and make up for all these years."

Anne just shook her head, "Great, just great."

"We have a few things we need to discuss Anne. Molly why don't you show her where she'll be sleeping?", Remus said.

RR please


	3. Home

**_Ch.3 Home_**__

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter._

_AN: I'm sorry this took so long my computer kept on dieing, and I've been afraid to touch it and mess it up even more._

_Maybe on the way I'll find the dog _

_I saw the other night_

_And tuck him under my jacket _

_So we'll stay warm through the night_

_And as we lie in the belltower high _

_And dream of days to come _

_The bells o'er head will call the hour_

_The day we find a home_

Anne followed the red haired woman up the rickety stairs apprehensively. All of her instincts screamed at her to run. Unfortunately for her instincts she refused to leave without her wand and her captors still had it. At the top of the landing the woman led her to a door and said, "This is where you'll be sleeping if the girls aren't in here then they'll be two doors down. Try to be quiet in the halls, you don't want to wake anything up." Anne opened the door and entered the room. Thankfully no one was in there. She huddled up against a wall and let herself get lost in her thoughts.

Her father, innocent, alive, just downstairs, and by his own admission willing to make up for lost time raising her. She wanted desperately to trust these people and accept him. _To have a _family_. But do I trust them because I can or because I'm tired of running? Am I willing to trust these people only because I want to?_ Before she could form an answer to her question there was a rap on the door.

The pink haired woman opened the door and said, "come on down, we have to take you to Hogwarts tonight."

Anne slung her backpack over her shoulder and asked, "Do I get my wand back?"

" 'Fraid not, you will soon though."

Pink Hair led her down the stairs back into the kitchen she kept her eyes down as they filed outside. However they were going Remus seemed to be going too. Pink Hair flagged down the Knight Buss. As Remus herded Anne to a couple of empty beds Pink Hair had a few tense words with the conductor. When Pink Hair joined them Anne asked, "Erm, what do I call you? I can't just call you hey-you."

The woman laughed, "I'm Tonks." After that the only conversation that existed in their group was between Tonks and Remus. Anne tuned them out in favor of _The Standard Book of Spells year Five_ by Miranda Goshawk.

She didn't have long to immerse herself in her studies until they arrived in Hogsmead. The chatty Tonks became all business at this point, becoming terse and watchful as she ushered Anne and Remus up to the castle.

They walked up to a gate flanked by two winged Boars.

_Wow. _Was Anne's first thought as she viewed the massive school before her. She didn't have long to admire the scenery as her escorts hurried her up to the front door and inside the castle. __

_Blimey, it's a wonder these people get to class on time._ She thought to herself as she was led through the twists and turns of the school. Remus stopped in front of a stone Gargoyle and said, "Acid Pops."

_All right then, he's talking to a statue._ But to her surprise the Gargoyle leapt aside to reveal a revolving staircase.

At the top there was a door with a silver knob, which Remus knocked on.

"Enter.", called a pleasant voice from the other side of the door.

They filed in with Anne sandwiched between the two adults. Anne found herself in a large oval room filled with glittering instruments. There was an old man sitting behind a lovely pine desk. "Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Black." He said pleasantly. "You seem to have caused quite a stir. Would you like a lemon drop?"

For a second two instincts warred within her, the first to obtain any form of nourishment to keep going and the second to never trust a stranger offering food. Hunger won. "Yes please Professor-?"

"Dumbledorr," he answered giving her the offered candy, "Why did you run away child? Surely things couldn't have been that bad at the orphanage?"

"No? Maybe not for your run of the mill muggle child, but I was neither of those. For as long as I could remember I had been making things happen and I didn't know why. I was the resident freak and everyone knew it. And then- then I'm shown a ray of hope- I find out that I'm not a freak just another witch. But then how was I to pay? Most students in my position get Ministry Aid, but they were afraid that if I learned magic I might emulate my father, and we couldn't have that now could we? I didn't answer any of the letters hoping someone would get curious and investigate, but they never did.", Tears threatened and she blinked them away. _I won't cry, I won't. It'll do me no good to appear weak. _Dammit_ Annabelle get a grip on yourself!_ With an effort she made her face turn into a mask of indifference. "No-one wanted me; I didn't want them so I left." Was that _guilt_ she saw on his face?

"My dear some one should have gone looking for you when you didn't answer your letters I-", He began but she interrupted him with a bark of laughter.

"I was an oversight?! Hah! Figures.", she replied not bothering to hide the venom in her voice.

"My-"

"Don't call me that.", she interrupted coldly, "I'm not _your_ anything. My name is Anne Black. Address me by either one, but don't presume to own me."

He looked shocked, "Miss Black I meant nothing of the sort. And I must apologize someone should have come for you. I promise you I will do everything in my power to rectify the mistake. Did you know that you have family that would like to take you in?"

_What!?_ "No Sir, I was under the impression that they all wanted nothing to do with me.", she replied.

"Some of your cousins were excommunicated from the family and were not aware of your presence.", He said, "Tonks is one of them."

Anne turned to the woman sitting beside her and said, "You are! But-"

"Anne, no one on our side of the family knew that you even existed until now. I'd be more than willing to be your _official _guardian now, or my mum would do it.", Tonks said.

Anne felt her throat tighten and had to fight to keep her emotions under control, "I- Thank you, I-"

"Your feeling a tad overwhelmed?", Tonks stated.

"Yeah. I don't- where's Remus?", she asked startled, she hadn't even heard him leave the room.

"Sirius had an errand for him to run.", Tonks said, "As soon as he returns we can go home."

"Home.", Anne repeated tasting the word, "I do have a home now don't I?"

"You do.", Remus said from the door making Anne jump. "I'd rather we left soon Albus, I might do something irreparable if we met with-"

"Right, of course.", Dumbledorr cut in before Remus could finish his sentence, "I'll get in touch with you soon, Miss Black. Happy Christmas."

They said their farewells and left. Remus and Tonks seemed to be in rather a hurry to leave to castle grounds. Anne hardly noticed, she was wrapped up in her own thoughts.

When they returned to Number Twelve Grimauld Place she introduced briefly to the other inhabitants. Then she had a (would wonders never cease?) big meal. She barely had time to register the novelty of sleeping in a clean, warm, dry bed before she dropped off to sleep.

_Maybe I can find a place to call my home_

_Maybe I can find a home to call my own_

_RR_


	4. Christmas

Ch. 4 Christmas 

_Disclaimer: Rowlings are Rowlings, mine are mine- any questions?_

An: ch.23 p.502 line 20 American copy of OOTP "Told her Percy's nothing more than a humongous pile of rat droppings". Just so you know the line isn't mine.

Anne woke to the sounds of Hermione and Ginny opening presents. "Happy Christmas! It's about time you woke up." Ginny said.

Anne grinned and sat up, "Happy Christmas to you two too. You know, I think this one really will be. Why don't you two finish unwrapping your gifts so we can go downstairs and get some breakfast?"

"Don't you want to unwrap your gifts?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"I don't-"

"Yes you do look." Ginny said pointing at the bottom of Anne's bed.

Anne looked and sure enough there were two brightly wrapped presents at the foot of her bed. "But, who- I just showed up last night how could-?"

"Open them and see, I bet they're from Sirius though." Hermione said.

Anne opened the first package and out fell a bundle of quills and an inkpot with color changing ink. _Huh, that's useful, but there's no note…_ Shrugging mentally she opened the second package. In it was a diary, when she picked it up to examine it a slip of parchment fell out from between the pages.

_Dear Anne, _

_I'm sorry I haven't been in your life until now. I will understand if you don't immediately want to trust and confide in me. All I ask is that you give me a chance. I'd like to talk with you later today if that's all right._

_Love,_

_Dad_

"Erm, I'm going to go on down you guys, there's something I have to do." Anne said and left the room. She made her way quietly downstairs clutching the diary tightly to her. Everything she had seen last night had led her to expect a scene of domestic bliss when she entered the kitchen this morning. She was quickly disabused of that notion the second she reached the doorway.

"Don't worry, Mum, Percy's not worth bothering about." she heard one of the twins say.

"Right, Percy's nothing more than a humongous pile of rat droppings any way-", the other one started to say.

"_Fred!" _Mrs. Weasley looked appalled.

Anne was forced to flatten herself against the wall as the twins beat a hasty retreat. With wide eyes she edged her way around the table to her father as Remus tried to comfort Mrs. Weasley. She plunked herself down between Bill Weasley and her father. "Who's Percy?" she whispered.

"My second younger brother." Bill said with no little venom.

"Oh." _I don't think I want to know what he did._ "Thanks for the diary, and quills." She said to Sirius quietly so as not to disturb Mrs. Weasley.

He smiled, "Your welcome, although it was Remus who picked them out. I gave him _carte blanche._"

"I'll have to thank him too then." she said, "I'd like to talk to you later too, if we can do so in private. There's a lot we need to catch up on."

"There is at that. I think I can manage to find some time alone for us." he added with an odd look in his eyes.

"Sirius could you get the turkey out of the pantry while I start breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley was much calmer now.

"Sure Molly." Sirius rose and went into the pantry.

"Mr. Lupin?" Anne called. When he looked her way she continued, "Thanks." She held up the diary.

He smiled, "I'm glad you like it, it wasn't my first choice but the stationary store was the only shop still open last night."

_Oh, so _that's _where he went last night_. "It's perfect." She said and meant it. Anne put the diary down and went to help Mrs. Weasley make a light breakfast.

"We're all going to St. Mungo's to see my Arthur would you like to come too Anne?" Mrs. Weasley asked as they ate.

"No thank you Ma'am. It's not that I don't want to meet your husband it's just that- well- I- I was hoping for some time to gather my thoughts." She finished lamely.

"I understand, dear you need time to think things through." Mrs. Weasley said kindly. "We hardly gave you any time to breathe last night, let alone sort things out for yourself."

"Thank you Ma'am, don't worry about the dishes, I'll take care of them." Anne said on impulse. _Well why not? I may as well help out if I'm to be a part of this._

"That's not necessary, dear I'll just charm them on the way out." Came the prompt reply.

"Oh."

After everybody but Anne and Sirius had left she turned to him and said, " Part of gathering my thoughts includes that talk you promised me. I just got the bare bones of what's been going on last night. So could you please explain everything to me? There's a lot I don't understand."

"How far back do you want me to go?" he asked warily.

"Your being framed. All I got from Hermione and Ginny was that you were set up by Peter Pettigrew and your being an animagus had something to do with it. Beyond that… well they were both tired and couldn't get over the fact that I was your daughter." She answered with a little laugh, "Not only that, but _my_ head was spinning from it all too."

"I can imagine. All right then…" he told her the entire tale of his escape up to that day.

"Wow. I guess it's my turn then huh?" She said after a pause.

"Actually I'd rather not hear about your life after the orphanage, my mind can supply the images well enough." He answered.

"I suppose you can. I would like to become a part of your family now.", she said hesitantly. "It's just that I've never really felt like I could trust anybody before. I guess that's going to change now." She reached toward him tentively and he embraced her awkwardly. "Now, I _really_ need some alone time!", She said smiling to take any sting out of her words.

"Right, and _I _need to feed Buckbeack if I don't want him to start chewing the furniture.", he laughed, "Not that it wouldn't be an improvement."

That cracked her up, "Oh, come on it can't be _that_ bad!"

"Believe me it is, or rather, _was_ between time and Buckbeack the room's in pretty bad shape."

They went up the stairs together and went their separate ways. Anne sat down on her bed and opened her diary.

_12-25_

_I have a home. A home and a family. I've been trying to convince myself that I'm dreaming and I'll wake up soon and find myself covered with snow. I don't think I am though, and even if I am I don't want to wake up. Yes this whole thing may have it's own problems, but at least I'm not alone anymore. For the first time in years I'm well fed and dry. For the first time ever I've received a REAL Christmas present. One that some-one chose with me in mind and not some charity give away. Maybe I'm not asleep, but dead and this is heaven. But then, do you need to eat and sleep in heaven? For that matter do you eat and sleep in your dreams? Maybe I should stop looking for trouble where there isn't any. I don't think I will, I think I'll just enjoy it while I can. Utopia cannot last forever; something will go wrong I'm sure. Until then I'll be glad to just have a home._


End file.
